True Confessions
by Ellivia22
Summary: What if Katniss had a crush on Peeta all along? How would she react when Peeta confesses his crush on her during his interview with Caesar? Oneshot Everllark. Please review :D


(A/N: Here's another story to feed my Hunger Games addiction. I really hope you like it. Please review, I would really like to know what you think. Take care. Love, Ellivia22~)

Disclaimer: If I owned Hunger Games, the end of the movie would've been different.

******True Confessions**

******Katniss**

Loud cheers echo in my brain as I exit the stage. My interview with Caesar is finally over, but my heart continues to pound in my chest. I still feel very nervous. What if I didn't charm the audience enough? What if I don't get sponsors? What if-.

"Katniss you were magnificent, darling," Effie gushes, clasping my hands.

I smile in spite of myself. Haymitch comes up beside her. He has a disgruntled look on his face. It's obvious he doesn't want to admit that he was wrong. I must've charmed the audience after all. "I might as well admit it. You impressed me."

Instead of responding my eyes glance out the window where I can see Peeta's interview with Caesar. My mood rapidly changes from nervous to longing. I've longed for Peeta since I was 11 years old. I've been too preoccupied with feeding my family to talk to him. Plus I thought he deserved better than the likes of me. But I always took the time every day to steal a glance at him. As the days in the Capitol continue, my desire and devastation grow faster. Now because of the Hunger Games, I will either be forced to kill him or watch him die in the hands of another. I don't know if I can stand it. I rub my shoulder absently, remembering his kind words before my interview.

___The number of tributes in front of me were decreasing fast. The smaller it got, the more nervous I felt. I was no good at being in front of a large audience. I was most definitely going to mess this up. I couldn't stop my body from trembling._

___I looked at the tributes in front of me. Most of them looked confident and determined to get some sponsors. The ones who looked nervous didn't look nearly as nervous as I felt. My hand lifted to grab my braid to find nothing. I had forgotten that Cinna had my hair completely pinned up._

___A hand landed on my shoulder, the touch sending chills up and down my spine. There was only one person behind me: the last interviewee, Peeta._

___"Don't be nervous, Katniss. It will turn out all right."_

___I turn to face the other member from District 12. Though Peeta's face is pale, confidence blazed from his eyes of blue. My eyes lowered to my feet. "I'm not good at talking in front of a large group of people."_

___"You could've fooled me. You were so bold when you saved your sister. You were so calm and collected. I was really impressed. It made me respect you even more."_

___I lifted my head to meet his gaze. My face turned beet red because of his words. I had forgotten all about that. It felt good to know that Peeta thought so highly of me. He gave me a reassuring smile that made my insides melt. It took all I was to not throw my arms around him. Now wasn't the time to get all sentimental. I had to remain strong. I slowly returned his smile._

___"You'll be just fine," Peeta said, squeezing my shoulder gently. "I promise."_

___Before we could say anything more, I was pulled on the stage. As Caesar began his interview I thought about Peeta's kind words and started to relax. I knew that thinking about him was going to help me get through this. I smiled at Caesar and began to use all my power to charm the audience._

"So Peeta, tell me," Caesar says, breaking me away from my flashback. "Is there a special girl back home?"

I hold my breath. Though I've been longing for Peeta for years, I had no idea about his social life. Was he seeing someone that I didn't know about? I start to feel sick, dreading the answer.

Peeta laughs. "No. Not really."

"No?" Caesar says in shock. "I don't believe it for a second. Look at that face. Handsome man like you." He gives Peeta a serious look. "Peeta. Tell me."

"Well there is this girl I've had a crush on forever." Peeta says hesitantly. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. My chest starts to ache.

"Well I tell you what, Peeta. You go out there. And you win this thing. And when you get home, she'll have to go out with you. Right folks?" The crowd cheers loudly, making Caesar laugh some more.

The smile disappears from Peeta's face. He looks solemn all of a sudden. "Thanks, but I don't think winning is going to help me at all."

"And why not?"

He sighs. "Because she came here with me."

Time has literally stopped. At least that what it feels like to me. I am unaware that the cameras are now all focused on me; unaware that Peeta's interview is about to end and he would be heading my way any second. All I can think about is the last words he just uttered. Could it be true? Does he really feel the same way I do? Or is this just all an act to get sponsors? If he truly does feel the same, I will be the happiest I've ever been.

I see Peeta heading my direction. I don't care about the Hunger Games anymore. At the moment I am determined to find out the truth behind Peeta Mellark's words.

******Peeta**

The audience goes quiet because of my confession. Caesar gives me a sympathetic look. "That's bad luck."

___You have no idea_ I think. My insides twist just thinking about it. "Yeah it is."

"Well I wish you the best of luck."

I force a smile on my face. "Thank you." I shake his hand.

"Peeta Mellark everyone."

I leave the stage preparing myself. Not only did I just confess my feelings for Katniss in front of Caesar's audience and the residents in the districts, but in front of her as well. I hope she'll give me the chance to tell her that it's real-not to get sponsors. Even though she's with Gale I want her to know that I truly do love her and always have. I want to tell her that I would die for her and will if I have to.

Before I know what's happening, I'm slammed against the wall. The force is so hard that I feel the wind being taken out of me. I find myself staring into the grey eyes of Katniss Everdeen. I wince as I wait for her to start yelling at me. Instead she doesn't say anything, just stares at me. Her eyes are looking at me so intently that I feel like I'm being x-rayed. Slowly she starts to relax, but keeps me pinned against the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I see Effie and Haymitch staring at us, obviously waiting for Katniss' next move.

Katniss leans close, her lips pressing firmly against mine. She kisses me hungrily, as if she's been wanting to do that for years. I wrap my arms around her, kissing her with all that I am. She tastes like sweet strawberries. My heart pounds in my chest in exhilaration. I've waiting years for this moment. Nothing is going to ruin it.

"Why didn't you tell me," she asks breathlessly a few moments later. Her arms circle around my neck.

"I thought you were seeing Gale," I say just as out of breath.

"Gale is my best friend, nothing more. I've always wanted to be with you, but thought you deserved better."

I reach over and tuck a strand of black hair behind her ear. My other hand strokes her side gently, touching the silky fabric of her red dress. I feel slightly unnerved with the fact that we could've been together sooner if it wasn't for our assumptions. Especially since we're about to be thrown in the arena. At the same time, knowing that she loves me in return gives me even more determination to keep her alive. "You are the best person I know. That's one of the many reasons why I fell for you. I love you, Katniss. Forever."

"I love you too."

I pull her in for another kiss. I vaguely hear Haymitch mentioning something about a star-crossed lovers strategy, but I don't listen. I put the Hunger games temporarily out of my mind. All I care about at the moment is the present and that Katniss is finally mine.

******The End**


End file.
